Talk:Sebastiano Di Ravello
Di Ravello Tapes will show his past(?) Major spoiler alert in this link. 2015.11.27 :I've heard of this, but I have no idea what it will be. GMRE (talk) 20:49, November 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Very much so, it begins with his early days training and shows his manipulation on the way to the top. CeriCat (talk) 23:27, December 4, 2015 (UTC) :::See more about that at: Collectable Items in Medici. GMRE (talk) 11:45, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Too many near-identical pictures This article is by now in violation of the Just Cause Wiki:Manual of Style where it says that it's not helpful to have a frame by frame slideshow of entire gameplay. GMRE (talk) 11:45, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Age vs. timeline According to his tapes, he must have already been pretty old by the time he joined the army. His last audio diary entry is day 7305, which divided by 365.25 = exactly 20 years. 20 years from the day 1 when he joined the army. So how old was he when he joined? He looks about 50 to me. What nation accepts 30 year olds into the army at peace time? Did something happen 20 years ago that made Medici suddenly need to increase the army? Or is he actually only 40, but just looking older? If the Medici Military conscription is at 18-20 (which would be realistic), then maybe he was allowed additional time to finish a university? But how much could they have given him? GMRE (talk) 20:18, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Also, day 7305 is the day after the night of Ricos arrival. So if we count Rico as having arrived on 2015.12.01, then Di Ravellos day 7305 is december 2? This sounds like an excuse to edit the Timeline of the Just Cause universe to me. GMRE (talk) 20:35, February 29, 2016 (UTC) :... :If it was this way, then it would be December 2 :But then if that were true, then Di Ravello seized power at some time at a lower rank, because Rico's parents were killed whilst fleeing Medici amidst the coup :Just my thoughts [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 03:37, March 1, 2016 (UTC) ::How he seized power is explained in the tapes and all tapes have a day count. He was a general by the time he took over Medici. Also, the tapes mention of two previous rebellions that he crushed. Also, he secretly created the previous rebellions and supported them by "pulling the strings" (not a direct quote, I'm just pointing out that it's an expression). ::You should collect the tapes too. GMRE (talk) 16:36, March 1, 2016 (UTC) All tapes collected Yes he still provided some "moderate support" to the rebels by "allowing a shipment through" the gate, but in the long run, that is almost useless to a rebellion without armament support Also 2015 - 1962 is 53 years, which proves his possible age of 71 given 18 + 53, but he does NOT look 70 in the game So where is the anachronism then? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:58, May 4, 2017 (UTC) :Well we know that the laws of physics are a bit different in the Just Cause Universe, so maybe time also works differently? Or maybe he's a fan of El Presidente soup? GMRE (talk) 19:07, May 4, 2017 (UTC) ::If he is, then something's wrong ::Yeah could be [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 22:51, May 4, 2017 (UTC)